Take Care U
by Harumi Phoenix
Summary: Baby Rlz Here! Kurapika descubre por qué las cosas explotan...pero cómo encerrar en nen de un bebé recién descubierto? Oxo Lee y deja review por muy mala que sea la historia! x3 H.Phoenix.
1. Ése bebé no es NUESTRO ¬¬

_Disclaimer_: u.u los personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán, pero los tomaré prestaditos unos cuantos caps. Para divertirme, si Togashi-san:3.. gracias! n.n

**Take Care U**

**Capítulo 1: **Ése bebé no es** nuestro ¬¬**

Era una apacible tarde la cual caía sobre isla ballena, dos cazadores(uno con título y el otro..bueno..xD) descansaban sobre la hierba...el viento rozaba sus rostros luego de haber hecho todo un recorrido por la isla...el más pequeño se levanta de golpe del pastizal al recordar algo que había olvidado al estar divirtiéndose con su mejor amigo... su cara no señalaba nada bueno...

- Killua...-su rostro se oscurece- tenemos un problema...

-qué pasa?-pregunta en tono de sorpresa-.

-...Mi...Mi...Mito-san nos va a matar!0 ahh ahh! -mira el atardecer-

oh nooo.. se está escondiendo el sol! .. qué..qué hora será?

-ps...según mi reloj solar..n.nU es de noche.

- y me lo dices así de calmado..?¬¬-lo fulmina con la mirada- Mito-san quería que cuidáramos al bebé!

-bebé? mmm...aps...esa cosa..pero si se puede cuidar solo-dice calmadamente-..u.u

-Killua Zoldick! ¬¬ levanta ahora mismo tu enorme trasero y ponte a correr! hay que llegar... hay que llegar...T.T el bebé me matar-perdón.. Mito-san me matará!-llorando en su desesperación-...ah no..¬¬ ya sé! le diré a Mito-san que TÚ fuiste el responsable de nuestro atraso!

Killua lo mira tranquilamente y luego reacciona y se pone a correr dejando atrás a Gon mientras grita: tu serás el culpable!

Gon reacciona algo tarde...al parecer sus palabras hicieron efecto inmediato en su amigo albino...comienza a correr rápidamente para alcanzar a Killua, pero el mayor era más rápido para correr...

Ambos llegan sin aire frente al gran árbol que hacía de casa...una Mito-san muy arreglada y con ropa elegante esperaba en la puerta..Pero no podía significar que estuviese de buen humor ésa tarde...

A lo lejos ve dos manchitas que se van agazapando por el pasto para no ser descubiertos por la mujer..pero esta es más astuta que ambos y los atrapa apenas se acercaban a la ventana del cuarto de Gon...

-perdón..pero..qué fue lo que me prometieron?û.ú...-una de sus mechitas comienza a dar saltitos.(señal de enojo total)

-...-Killua miró con cara de picardía a Gon-le dije a Gon que debíamos cuidar a...como se llama?..al...bebé, si eso! bebé, pero... -suspiro irónicamente- estaba muy ocupado haciendo nada. u.u

-...ehh...n.nU..pero ya estamos aquí para cuidar del bebé,Mito-san! así que...-se pone repentinamente detrás de ella- vete...no vayas a llegar tarde a tu cita con aquel tipo de la pescadería...

-Gon...es el señor que nos trae el periódico..u/úU..-le propina dos golpes a los chicos.- esto es por llegar tarde! me voy. cuiden de el bebé por favor.. tu abuela está en la casa de las vecinas..así que no se preocupen por ella.. yo llegaré algo tarde..si tienen hambre hay algo en la cocina..y si el bebé se hace,los pañales están en…

-ya..ya. tía Mito..n ñU si sabemos qué hacer..ahora vete.

Los dos a la ves cierran la puerta apoyándose en ella, dan un suspiro y cuando abren sus ojos ven un pequeño bebé sentado en el piso que los mira curiosamente.

-cuida tu del bebé -le dice Killua mientras va camino al sofá-…

-...¬¬..-ve como su amigo se sienta en el sofá y se golpea los hombros, se acerca al bebé y lo toma-..es nuestro deber cuidar de Kiroi..no te preocupes...nn con Killua te vamos a cuidar por esta noche...-mira a Kiroi, quien lo observaba atentamente con sus profundos ojos violeta.(ahh! Kawaii T-T)

El bebé gateando se acerca a Killua, este lo mira y al ver su tierna carita le hace un desprecio y se corre hacia el otro lado del sofá…el bebe al sentirse por primera ves rechazado ante su adorable carita se pone a llorar desconsoladamente…

-ahh...ahhh...Killua... juega con Kiroi! no ves la carita tierna que pone cada vez que te ve? anda..anda..no seas malo..-toma al bebé y se lo enseña a Killua-..mira..no me digas que no es tierno..-sus ojitos estaban lubricados por las lágrimas, lo que hacía que fuese más conmovedor,mientras los dos hacían un gran puchero al frío albino.

Killua mira atentamente al bebé.

-quién te podría llevar la contra Gon ¬¬ ,está bien jugaré con el bebé…u.ú pero tú le cambiarás los pañales!

-siempre el trabajo pesado me queda a mi...u.ú pero bueno.. si haces feliz a Kiroi.. haría cualquier cosa por él...n.n verdad, cosita linda?-jugaba con sus deditos.

Killua tomó al bebé y lo sentó en el sofá.

-ahora te quedas aquí…ehh…-miró a su alrededor buscando la solución para entretener al bebé, agarrando un cascabel.-toma bebé, juega con el cascabel…ehh..suena:)

Gon se sienta al otro lado del sofá, dejando a Kiroi entre ambos chicos...veía como el pequeño jugaba alegremente con su cascabel...lo lanzaba una y otra vez lejos.. y Killua tenía que ir a recogerlo..lo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo..pero que a Kiroi le causaba la mayor gracia.

-ya pareces padre, Killua. nn-le sonríe su amigo, quien sólo se dedicaba a mirar el juego entre el bebé y el chico.

-¬¬ jaja.

Pero un golpeteo constante y molesto irrumpió la diversión de Kiroi, aquel estrépito asustó al pequeño bebé, por lo que se largó a llorar... Gon tenía que ir a ver de quién se trataba..así que Killua se quedó para consolar a Kiroi...

- si...?- se asoma la oscura cabellera del moreno, pero de impacto abre de par en par las puertas..a la reacción llega su amigo con Kiroi en brazos-..

-qué pasó, Gon? o.o…o.óU qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-venimos porque los estábamos buscando , es urgente.-contesta el rubio.

-para qué?-sigue insistiendo Killua.

-calma...n.nU..por qué no pasan y nos cuentan dentro de la casa?-hace ademán para dejarlos pasar-...

-vaya...o.o-Leorio ve al bebé-..tanto han avanzado desde la última vez que nos vimos?.. mira Kurapika! si hasta ya tienen hijos!n.n

-o/oU...-Gon se sonroja.- ¬/¬U..

Killua enfurecido por el comentario de Leorio deja al bebé en el piso tomando una actitud de rechazo hacia él(a Kiroi u.u).

-¬¬ no es nuestro hijo...-Kiroi abría y cerraba sus manitas para que lo cargaran, a lo que Gon responde a su llamado tomándolo.- es el hijo de una tía mía...

-de Mito-san?o.o

-no..-.- de otra...se llama Kiroi. n.n

-ps…se parece mucho a Killua…-comenta Kurapika-..o,o.

-mejor dígannos a q han venido-dice Killua en tono de furia.

-Leorio ¬¬ diles.

-..ehh..pero no que..tu sabías! aquí el cerebrito eres tú!o.ó...u,ú realmente yo sólo te seguía...pero no sabía por qué los veníamos a ver.

-¬¬..pero tu me dijiste q necesitabas hablar con ellos y cuando te pregunté me dijiste que lo sabría junto con ellos porque no había tiempo para explicaciones… no me digas…que se te olvidó…

-ehh..noo! claro que no!-contesta con sarcasmo- Cómo se te puede pasar eso por la cabeza?...u.ú por supuesto que me acuerdo! Era…era.. mhhh…-posa un dedo en su mentón-…si yo sabía..-.-Uu

-a ver..déjame verlo!o-o -dice Kurapika animadamente para ver a Kiroi,lo toma con cuidado de las manos de Gon-…oh! Pero si miren! Es tan lindo!n.n hola..hola..-jugaba con sus dedos.

Kiroi tomó dos de estos, se los metió rápidamente a la boca y los babeó enteros antes de que el dueño los sacara de su cavidad con expresión de asco.

Pero más asco les causó cuando un olor infestó toda la sala…

-aghh.. qué asco, este niño se está pudriendo. ¬¬U-dice Killua.

-pero qué demonios es este olor!O.ó interrumpió mis pensamientos! Aún no recuerdo qué era el motivo por el cual vinimos. u.ú.. y este niño se hace…

-..sólo hay que cambiarle, no, Gon?-Kurapika le dedica una sonrisa al bebé.

Tanta espera estaba hartando a Kiroi, así que se puso a llorar para demostrar su molestia ante su NO-cambio instantáneo de pañales. Killua se fue de la sala, no quería cambiarle nada a esa cosa y mucho menos ver qué hizo… Leorio estaba muy ocupado pensando aún en sus motivos de visita..así que toda la tarea de cambiar pañales quedó en manos del menor y del rubio.

-…ya,ya.. Kiroi..-Gon jugaba con su cascabel para distraerlo-…mira qué lindo tu cascabel,verdad?n.nU Kurapika.. Cámbialo…-le dijo en susurro.

-q—qué! Pero si nunca he cambiado pañales!Oo en mi tribu se usaban sábanas!

-pues actualiza tu disco duro y cámbiale el pañal! El olor me está matando..x.x-Gon puso a Kiroi en una mesa.

-¬¬Uu…nhhg..-gruñido-..está bien. uúUu

Kurapika tomó un pañal, el talco y una toallita húmeda, bajó el pantalón del bebé y abrió el pañal por los parches…de verdad qué se estaba pudriendo! Envolvió sus 'cositas' en el mismo pañal y se las pasó a Killua quien estaba observando todo desde el umbral de la puerta, recibió su paquete y lo lanzó por la ventana.. al parecer no sabía lo que era un basurero. u.uU..

-Gon…-ve como su amigo estaba verde,tapándose la nariz-…no me vas a ayudar? T-T

-ahh..doo..doo,gdazias..n.ñU hazlo tu zolitoo(noo..noo,gracias…hazlo tu solito.).-se va alejando.

-hum…¬¬ qué amigos. u.úU –el kuruta deslizó su mano lo más rápido posible para sacar la suciedad de Kiroi(no entraré en detalles que son obvios xDD. Juchi. X.x), le echó su talco, puso el pañal y le subió sus pantaloncitos. Estaba listo..y limpio.

Kiroi dejó de llorar al instante, y se quedó dormido. Tanto llorar lo había agotado. Ambos chicos(osea, Kurapika y Gon) se sentaron rendidos en el sofá, viendo como Killua se acercaba y abría una de las ventanas para disipar el olor, mientras Leorio seguía pensando.

-y ya te acordaste?o.o- preguntó Gon.

-ah?o.o ahahaha..-comenzó a reir nerviosamente-…bueno..n.ñ yo..

-no lo recuerda.uùU-dijeron Gon y Killua al unísono.

-mhh. Bueno.. qué más da..hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, Gon..Killua..ambos están muy grandes.nn

-…ahaha…n.n..y a ti Kurapika…o.o es mi idea o te ha crecido un poco el pelo?-pregunta Gon.

-mhh, han pasado 2 años..qué querías? ¬¬-Killua le palpa el hombro.- u.u ahh..pobre Gon, con 14 años y sigues siendo tan inocente.

-o.o ah?

-uuU nada. Dejémoslo ahí.

-…y el bebé?O.o-Leorio cambia el tema- están seguros de que no es suyo ¬,¬…sí tiene el mismo color de ojos de Killua!n.n-…-X.x –golpe triple.

-dos hombres no pueden tener hijos! Eso es incoherente!ù.ú

-incohe…qué?o.o

-incoherente… que no concuerda con las leyes del cuerpo humano.u.u

-ya saltó el rubio cerebrito ¬¬.

-por supuesto.u.u ¬¬ y tu no cambies el tema…recuerda por qué hemos venido a verlos…

-claro! ¬¬ ya sé por qué vinimos. u.u era por…-una explosión detiene sus palabras.

-ooU qu-qué… qué fue esa explosión!-grita Gon.

Mientras, Kiroi dormía apaciblemente en la cama de Gon…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Continuará. –u-

**Notitas de las Autoras: **

seh:3 Harumi(ex Amalla.suu, ex kamui-okashira,etc etc ¬¬) renace de su entierro en las profundidades de… santiago,chile u.u país remoto.

Espero que les haya causado algo de gracia este cap! Ya que estoy intentando animarme para tratar de escribir cosas con mi humor perdido. U.u se busca el humor que Harumi solía tener.!

Autoras..? sip. Porke inicialmente comencé con Kasumi…pero parece que se retractó ( Kasumi! Estaba quedando bonito! T.T

Bien. espero q me dejen aunque sea un mísero review..diciendo si les gustó esta porquería a la q yo llamo **Take Care U**.

Bye bye na no da! n.n

Harumi-Chan Desu. –0215.


	2. ¿ por qué las cosas explotan ?

_Disclaimer: _nee.. ¬¬ que estamos aburridas, no entiende, sr. Togashi? u.ú nos gusta jugar con sus personajes…pero si es sólo por unos capítulos! T.T

**Take Care U**

**Capítulo 2: **Por qué las cosas **explotan**?

-…y el bebé?O.o-Leorio cambia el tema- están seguros de que no es suyo ¬,¬…sí tiene el mismo color de ojos de Killua!n.n-…-X.x –golpe triple.

-dos hombres no pueden tener hijos! Eso es incoherente!ù.ú

-incohe…qué?o.o

-incoherente… que no concuerda con las leyes del cuerpo humano.u.u

-ya saltó el rubio cerebrito ¬¬.

-por supuesto.u.u ¬¬ y tu no cambies el tema…recuerda por qué hemos venido a verlos…

-claro! ¬¬ ya sé por qué vinimos. u.u era por…-una explosión detiene sus palabras.

-o oU qu-qué… qué fue esa explosión!-grita Gon.

Mientras, Kiroi dormía apaciblemente en la cama de Gon…

…

Los 4 cazadores(ejem ¬¬ ..bueno..u.uU) se encaminaron hasta el living, encontrando uno de los jarrones de Mito-san destrozados y sus vidrios esparcidos por el suelo que rodeaba la mesa que lo contenía.

Gon palideció y se desmayó al saber que era el jarrón que le había dejado su hermana a Mito antes de morir, Killua auxilió a su amigo mientras los mayores iban por una escoba y una pala para recoger aquel desastre.

-…alguien me da el frasco con alcohol para despertar a Gon? ¬¬Uu-le dice Killua a Leorio.

-..toma.-se lo lanza.

El albino abre un poco la tapa y pone el frasco en la nariz de Gon, el olor fue recibido por el niño y reaccionó de forma instantánea al recordar que la explosión podía haber despertado al bebé… y eso si que sería un problema.

-parece que era un jarrón extremadamente raro y caro…o.oU.

-por qué lo dices?¬¬-Leorio no entendía.

-u.ú ignorante, se nota en la pintura, la forma y del material del que estaba hecho…-le muestra una de las partes- lo ves?

-ver qué…? No le pongo precio a las cosas a simple vista. ¬.¬

-u.ú ignorante.

-y…Killua…

-sip, qué pasa?o.O

-dónde está Gon?

-fue por nuestr--…por el bebé. u((úU-responde al rubio.

-¬u¬ mhh.. por su qué?

-por Kiroi! Y deja ya de decir que hay algo entre Gon y yo! Porque sabes que no es cierto!ù((úUu-estaba muy molesto esa noche.

-9.9 seguroooo…¬.¬

…

Una luz rodeo el pequeño cuerpo del bebé, este no se inmutó por la presencia que lo observaba. Por lo menos la explosión no lo había despertado, no estaba con más ánimos como para hacerle dormir de nuevo…aunque…pensándolo bien…él mismo se había dormido solito…n.nU qué tonto era.

-..pero aún no entiendo por qué el jarrón explotó..o.ò.-cubre a Kiroi con una manta y se va del cuarto.

Gon encontró a sus amigos sentados en el sillón, escuchando la _interesante _plática de Kurapika sobre el valor de aquel jarrón y de cómo se valoraban las cosas hoy en día…pero ni uno de los dos le prestaba la mínima atención.

-están divirtiéndose…?n.ñU-sonrió Gon, al ver las caras de 'cállate de una vez, sabelotodo…T.T' de Leorio y Killua.

-…a la fecha actual…es muy difícil encontrar de este tipo de jarrones, ya que pertenecían a una de las aldeas chinas del año 556 a.C., por lo que este tipo de jarrones deberían estar guardados en un museo de alta vigilancia…y…o.o ah! Gon! n.n ven, que te explicaré sobre aquel jarrón que explotó.

-por qué no hablamos de otra cosa?¬¬ tu conversación es frustrante…-le dice Leorio.

-¬¬ te frustra porque no entiendes nada.

-y..ahora que todo está más tranquilo..háblame sobre el asunto por el que venían.-se sienta enfrente de ellos, en el suelo.

-mhh..o,o si. Hace unos años…estábamos los tres juntando desesperadamente algo de dinero para hacer una apuesta en las subastas…recuerdan?

-aha.o.o pero eso qué viene al caso? ¬¬-Killua lo mira con desprecio.- eso sucedió hace mucho..el juego ya no debe ni existir.

-te equivocas,niño.-le palmea la cabeza-…¬-¬ …les tengo buenas y malas noticias. u.u

-cuáles son las malas?o.ô-le pregunta Gon.

-que el juego ya no existe. Murió, se acabó.u.u

-y las buenas? ¬¬…-Killua estaba más que inquieto.

-que…-saca un paquete de su bolsillo-…tengo uno aquí mismo. –u-

-quéee! Có-cómo! Pero si costaban una fortuna!o.oU ..¬¬ es mentira,cierto?

-no, niño cabeza-blanca. u.u es más que cierto. Lo que tengo en mis manos es uno de los juegos originales ..claro.. compré dos por si acaso..pero el segundo lo tengo bien guardadito debajo de mi colchón en mi casa, aunque no sabía que tenía casa….o. pero qué más da. u.u

-ahh..dejame verlo!T-T-Gon le quita el paquete.

-ten cuidado! ¬¬ me salió carísimo.

-para mí que es una copia barata. ¬¬

-u(((úU e—ejem..-Leorio tose. xD

-y si lo probamos en la consola?o-o –sonríe Gon, ansioso por descubrir alguna pista sobre su padre extraviado.(aunq mas k extraviado…es desaparecido xDD).

-después de todo el tiempo que has estado esperando…esta es tu oportunidad, Gon. n-n-le sonríe el kuruta.

Gon lanzaba una y otra vez el paquete al aire, estaba más que contento al saber que obtendría pistas sobre Gin(su padre), no quería esperar más…después de 14 años sin saber nada de él.. y encontrar algo que se le relacione es mucho. Luego de la última lanzada al aire( y de constantes espasmos de Leorio por la preocupación de que el juego se rompiera. u.uU), el paquete iba cayendo en cámara lenta hacia las manos de Gon…pero antes de que estas pudieran tocarlo, se reventó en más de mil pedazos y quedó una estela de polvo cubriendo el impactado rostro de Gon…al perder la única pista para reencontrar a su padre.

-a—ah… º0º'-su cara quedó gris.

-q—q—quéeee! O-oUu mi..mi…mis 15 billones! ToT hechos polvo en unos cuantos segundos! Noooo!X.x –Leorio sufre de un paro cardíaco.

-…o.oU oh no.. Gon…-el rubio veía como su amigo comenzaba a llorar-…

-he perdido… el juego…-veía el polvo cayendo en sus manos, mientras estaba arrodillado en el suelo.

-…mhh..o,ó ..pero si Leorio tiene otro..-.- no tienes de qué preocuparte..

-buaaaa…!TToTT papáaa!

-ni que el paquete fuera tu padre,Gon…¬¬Uu.

-Killua…ayúdame.. Leorio se está muriendo. O.oU-Kurapika levanta a Leorio del suelo.

-mhh..¬,¬..después de todo lo que me hizo?u.ú que se muera.

-¬¬…Killua…

-yaa..yaa..u,ú…lo ayudo sólo para que no pierdas a tu 'amorcito'…

-ô.ó qu-qué! Amorcito? Ò((ó Leorio no es nada mío! X(

-..seeh..-o- –lo recuestan en el sofá.

-y no quiero que vuelvas a repetirlo sin averiguar antes bien las cosas y andar sacando suposiciones que por cierto son falsas, porque entre Leorio y yo no hay absolutamente nada y quiero que te quede más que claro que a mi no me gusta este psicópata sexual…que por cierto…ò((ó

-ahhh! Ya cállate! ¬¬. Me tienes harto!u.ú-reclama el albino.

-…no me calles cuando explico cosas importantes!x(

-mmhh…-Killua mira a su amigo- hey..ya levántate. No solucionarás las cosas viendo el polvo de lo que quedó de ese juego.-apoya su cabeza en sus brazos.(osea que los puso detrás de esta.)

-..tienes razón.-se levanta,restregándose los ojos-…además, Leorio tiene otro en su casa…

-lo que ahora deberíamos hacer…es averiguar por qué está explotando todo.-explica el rubio, más calmado.

-mh. No es normal que todo explote, o si,Gon?o.ô

-no, Killua.

-por deducción…u.ú-Leorio estaba sentado en el sofá, había despertado-…sólo hay una respuesta!o.ó

-cuál…?o.ô-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-la razón por la cual las cosas explotan…-sonríe maliciosamente-…es…

-es…ô.ô…

-el bebé!o.ó

-quée!-gritan todos.

-pero si Kiroi sólo tiene 1 año y…-contando con los dedos- 4 meses!-termina Gon.

-…un bebé no puede hacer que las cosas exploten,estúpido. ¬¬

-qué?¬¬ acaso es otra de mis 'incoherencias'…?

-acertaste!...u.u parece que tus neuronas están funcionando, médico de tercera.

-cállate, cerebrito rubio. ¬¬

-u-u me halagas.

-¬¬Uu…

-pero si fuese cierto?O.o-comenta Killua, todos lo miran raro.- ¬¬ no me miren así..yo sólo decía.u.úU

-habría que poner al espécimen llamado Kiroi en observación…-Kurapika analizando la situación-…poner objetos delante de él, y comprobar nuestras tesis de que el bebé es el culpable de nuestras más valiosas pérdidas.

-y si…es sólo con cosas valiosas..¬.¬..hasta ahora van dos de Gon…quién más podría seguir?¬¬-mira a Leorio y a Kurapika con curiosidad.

-qué me miras, enano blanco!..ò.óUu

Gon se pone a pensar(increíble!o.ô por eso ahora está lloviendo mientras escribo..-w-), y va a su cuarto por Kiroi. Trae al bebé en sus brazos, aún dormido…mientras…éste chupaba su dedito(kawaii nwn), lo mecía una y otra vez…era una escena tan…tan…tan de madre e hijo…ah! Pero no nos desviemos! …Los otros tres lo quedaron mirando,sin decir nada.

-no puede ser que esta cosita tan inocente y tranquila pueda ocasionar tanto daño!-reclama Gon por el pequeño.

-no puedes confirmar eso ¬¬.-Killua toma al bebé y lo queda mirando-…mhhh ò,ó te gusta reventar cosas,bebé?

-…o.o…n.n-Kiroi sólo le sonreía.

-no te rías! No es chistoso que andes reventando las cosas de los demás!ò0ó-Killua estaba muy molesto.(quién tiene un 'armonil'?–w-Uu)

-Cuidado Killua…o.ò no zarandees al bebé…-dice el moreno.

-ahh…¬¬ y qué cuidado tuvo él con tu jarrón y tu juego?

-ehh…o.oU pues…-w-Uu..

Kurapika se acerca al bebé y coloca una de sus manos cerca de este.

Sus otros amigos veían como su aura rodeaba al más pequeño…hasta que Kurapika se detuvo y abrió los ojos con espanto…

-e—este…este niño…º-ºUu

-qué! Qué demonios pasa con este engendro? ¬¬-Killua seguía molesto a la vez que seguía con el bebé en brazos.

-ven Kiroi…-Gon le quita al bebé de las eufóricas manos de Killua, ya estaba que lo apretaba hasta reventarlo.

-Kurapika…por qué pones esa cara?Estás estreñido?o.Ò-Leorio se acerca al rubio-..es por los mariscos que comimos en aquel restaurante de venida acá…?

-no! ¬((¬ y ya cállate! u(((ú

-ehhh?¬.¬ acaso..estaban en una **cita**?

-ah! ò(((ó tú—tú tu también cállate!-Kurapika estaba algo histérico.

-Kurapika…sucede algo malo con Kiroi?o.ò-pregunta Gon, preocupado por el bebé que ahora dormía pacíficamente en los brazos del niño.

-por lo que pude sentir…(porque no lo vio…u.uU)-se pone en pose de científico,con lentes y una bata blanca-…u.ú este niño tiene el nen desarrollado.

-có-cómo! El nen!o.ôU..pero si es sólo un bebé!

-quizás alguien abrió sus puntos _shoko _con su nen y ahora el bebé tiene el nen desarrollado…pero como es muy pequeño no puede controlarlo…y eso si que es un problema grave.

-alguien?..-u-Uu…ehh..quizás…

-Killua ¬¬… -todos lo miran.

-fue un accidente!ò óUu

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_continuará…n.n_

**explicaciones de la autora! n.n:**

primero que todo…gracias por leer mi fic! X) estoy actualizando pronto(literalmente pronto…nnUu) porque me quedé reenganchada con este fic..xDD

segundo…los puntos shoko..como Killua explica en un cap…por si no se acuerdan…u.uU.. son puntos localizados en todo el cuerpo que guardan el aura y que se encuentran sellados…por lo que se necesita de una gran energía para liberarlos…por eso..el maestro …k no recuerdo como se llamaba..xD se los abrió con su nen…u.uU y..

por ahora no diré qué pasó con Kiroi..pero creo k se puede deducir…n.nU

creo k en el prox. Cap. Comenzaré a responder reviews…n.nU gracias!

Harumi Phoenix.-0215


End file.
